Breaking the Ice
by LyraKoto
Summary: The events that took place on the day that Lyra was taken away from the Satellite Sector by Sayer and the Arcadia Movement. Sect tries to keep himself together after she leaves. (One-Shot and sequel to "Beelze and Brionac". I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's! I only own my OCs, Lyra, Aura and Kyle, whilst Mike the Bee belongs to my good friend, Koran) (Sect X Lyra)


**A/N: **So, after I wrote the story where (my OC) Lyra and Sect met I thought, why not be evil and show how they broke up? This was inspired by my friend telling me how much he liked the "Beelze and Brionac" and "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Reverse of Arcadia Legend of the Crimson Dragon". I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of its characters. I only own my own characters Lyra and Kyle, I also do not own Mike the Bee as he belongs to my friend who inspired me to write this. Please enjoy this fanfiction and review if you would like to. :)

* * *

**Breaking the Ice**

* * *

(Satellite- Daedalus Bridge. Lyra and Sect sit at the top of the bridge, gazing out at the New Domino City evening skyline. It's been nine months since they met so Sect is nine and Lyra is still eight.)

Lyra: Happy Birthday, Secty! (Gives him a parcel wrapped in blue wrapping paper.)

Sect: What's this?

Lyra: Open it and see!

Sect: (Opens the parcel, revealing a crimson scarf and a bee plush toy.) Cool! (Puts on the scarf.) It's just my size!

Lyra: Hehe! I _knew_ you'd like it! Kyle said "Get him a blue one." But I thought that the red one would look better on you. Did you see what else was in there?

Sect: Yeah. A bee?

Lyra: Awwwh come on, just cuz he has bug eyes doesn't mean you can't cuddle him.

Sect: That's not the issue. I'm nine years-old now, aren't I a _little old_ for stuffed animals?

Lyra: You're never too old for stuffed animals Sect James Ijuin!

Sect: I guess. I should be grateful to get this stuff anyway! Thanks, Lyra!

Lyra: So Sect, is there any particular reason we're up here?

Sect: Yeah. It's kinda hard to believe but I wanted to get away from the rest of Satellite for a while.

Lyra: Why?

Sect: Have you heard the rumours?

Lyra: What rumours?

Sect: Some people went missing a few days back, and still haven't been found. But from what I heard, the one thing they all had something in common was that they were all psychic duellists.

Lyra: Huh?

Sect: Yeah. I just hope that they don't come looking for you, Ant. But if they do, I'll be ready for them. (Readies his duel disk.)

Lyra: You don't need to protect me all the time, I can take care of myself too, ya know?

Sect: I know. It's just… I wanna be able to protect you, get me? It's all about the dream.

Lyra: You being director of New Domino City? It'll come true one day, I just know it.

(Later at Martha's House- Lyra and Sect enter.)

Yusei: Hey guys, you seen Kyle around, he let me borrow his coat earlier when it was raining and I still haven't given it back.

Lyra: I haven't seen him since breakfast.

Yusei: Alright, well, tell me if you guys _do_ see him, okay?

Sect: We will. (Yusei exits.) You don't think he coulda gone missing like all those other psychic duellists do ya?

Lyra: Stop it! You're making me worry!

Sect: I told you I'd protect ya, didn't I? _Nothing bad's_ gonna happen.

* * *

(A boat carrying members from the Arcadia Movement waits at the Satellite waterfront. Kyle enters.)

Sayer: Ah, if it isn't Kyle Drawright.

Kyle: Sayer.

Sayer: I trust you've been well?

Kyle: Sir it's—

Sayer: Come now, no reason to be so formal.

Kyle: I'm sorry sir it's just, about my findings. None of the duellists in Satellite are really worth taking back to New Domino City. Hell there's no one I'd recommend to take back with us at all.

Sayer: Oh really, not even Sect Ijuin?

Kyle: Huh? Well he may have psychic powers, but he's just a little kid whose all bark and no bite, and besides, he's—

Sayer: I'm perfectly aware of who the boy is and what his secret is. That's why I need to test out his capabilities.

Kyle: Surely there's someone else.

Sayer: Who would you recommend? Let me guess, your dear cousin Lyra?

Kyle: Uhh… well, I…

Sayer: She may be your cousin and a somewhat talented Psychic Duellist, but there _is_ something that she lacks.

Kyle: And what would that be, sir?

Sayer: What Lyra Koto lacks is the desire to use her psychic powers for their true purposes.

Kyle: I understand. I can try and win her over for you, but it's gonna take time.

Sayer: We don't _have_ time, Kyle. What I need is for you to take her now!

Kyle: I don't want to hurt her! She's all I have left!

Sayer: I don't think you understand my terms, Mr. Drawright. (Nino and Check come from behind Kyle, each holding a psychic sword pointed at him, Check also manages to restrain Kyle's arm behind his back.)

Kyle: Argh! What _is_ this?

Sayer: Let me try this again. (Check strains Kyle's arm further.)

Kyle: Argh!

Sayer: I need you to win Lyra Koto and Sect Ijuin over for me. If not, then what just happened could be far worse, and I'm not just talking about you.

Kyle: You _wouldn't_!

Sayer: I would. So unless you want to end up like the rest of your family, I suggest you do as you are told, are we clear?!

Kyle: I'll try and win her over for you, sir.

Sayer: Very good. (Check releases his grip on Kyle and then exits with Nino.) Now go.

Kyle: Yes sir.

Sayer: Oh, but before you do, take this deck, it should come in handy.

Kyle: Thank you sir. I will carry out your orders to the best of my capabilities. (Exits.)

* * *

(Next Day- Martha's Orphanage. Sect pushes Lyra on the swing in the back yard.)

Lyra: Higher! Higher!

Sect: Okay, okay! (Pushes her more on the swing.) Hehe!

Kyle: (Enters.) Hey guys!

Lyra: Kyle, what's up?

Kyle: Lyra, can I talk to you? (Sect stops pushing Lyra on the swing.)

Lyra: Sure. (She doesn't move from the swing.)

Kyle: Erm… Alone?

Lyra: Err… Sure. Back in a sec, Secty!

Sect: Okay. (Gets on the swing. Lyra and Kyle go to the front of the house.)

* * *

(Front of Martha's House.)

Lyra: So why'd you call me away from Sect?

Kyle: I was just thinking, maybe it would be best if we left.

Lyra: Left? Left where? If you're talking about Satellite, then _no_. I'm s_taying_!

Kyle: ("Alright, that didn't work, let's try a different approach.") It's just… I remembered that I left something back at home, I need to get it back right away.

Lyra: Then get it yourself! I'm _staying_ _here_!

Kyle: Lyra, haven't you had enough of this place?

Lyra: What, no!? I love the Satellite, it's where I got to meet the Enforcers! I know it may not seem 100% homely, but it's the only place free from Arcadia!

Kyle: So you're saying you'd gladly stay in this trash-heap you call a town as long as you can be with your friends? What about Aura? She's breaking her heart in New Domino City not knowing where you are or how you're doing.

Lyra: Fine, I'll drop her a call.

Kyle: _No_, you'll come back with us!

Lyra: _Us_? What the _hell_ is this about, Kyle?!

Kyle: It's—Argh fine. If I have to take you by force, then so be it. (Activates his duel disk and throws one to Lyra.)

Lyra: Hold on, _what_!?

Kyle: You win, I tell you my true intentions and we stay. You lose, you come with me and forget that this dump ever existed!

Lyra: Argh! Fine! (Slots her deck into the duel disk.)

Kyle and Lyra: Let's duel!

* * *

(At the end of the duel.)

Kyle: Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier, scare off Brionac and the rest of Lyra's cards and attack her directly! Go, Ice Shockwave!

Lyra: I can't believe I lost… (LP- 1200—0.)

Kyle: Heh. And now get ready, because I play the Brain Control spell card.

Lyra: AHHHHHHHHH!

Sect: (Enters.) Lyra, I heard screaming are you okay?

Lyra: Sect… I... I lost...

Kyle: If that's all the heir of the great Koto clan has, then I'm disappointed.

Sect: I have no idea what you did to Lyra, but I won't let you get away with it!

Kyle: _You_! This is none of your business. Leave now and I won't hurt you!

Sect: Hurt me?! I'm more concerned with what you did to Lyra! Just what the heck happened here?!

Lyra: Sect… (Pushes Sect aside to the floor and then runs away.)

Sect: Huh? Uwah! Ow! Kyle, what happened to her?

Kyle: I'll find out. Don't worry about her. Just leave Lyra to me. (Smiles at Sect before following Lyra out, grinning menacingly.)

* * *

(Abandoned warehouse on the waterfront of Satellite, a few hours later- Lyra wakes up from her trance.)

Lyra: Where is this place? What am I doing here?

Sayer: (Approaches from behind Lyra.) I'm glad to see that you changed your mind about staying in Satellite, Lyra.

Lyra: (Turns around.) Huh? You're… Sayer?!

Sayer: (He approaches Lyra.) I'm glad you remember me from that little incident last year, Lyra, now what do you say we go back home? (Reaches his hand out to her.)

Lyra: Like hell I'll go back to New Domino City with you!

Sayer I'm just here to talk to you if you have a few minutes if you have the time.

Lyra: I'm not sure I want to talk to you after the last time I was in Arcadia, besides, I need to get back to my friends.

Sayer: Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I know you've heard the rumours going around about us… But trust me, I'm not anyone you need to be afraid of in any way.

Lyra: Sorry, but I just can't trust you after what happened last year.

Sayer: Why don't we put all of that behind us? (Reaches his hand out to Lyra.) What do you say? Will you trust me?

Lyra: (Slaps his hand away from her) I already told you, no!

Sayer: *Sigh* I see… In that case I have no choice but to use/ take you by force! I didn't want it to come to this, but I guess this is how it must be. (Shows her his Brain Control spell card.)

Lyra: What's that card?

Sayer: I activate Brain Control!

Lyra: Huh? (Her head starts to pulse and throb, almost as though she is having a Migrane.) Ahhh! It hurts! Make it stop! Please!

Sayer: Hahaha! Stop trying to resist… if you do, it won't end badly.

Lyra: No!

Sayer: ("I should warp this up quickly. I can't afford for my work to be exposed prematurely…") Let's go. (Reaches his hand out to her again.)

Lyra: (Stands in the same spot for a few minutes before slowly and shakily reaching her hand out to his.) No! I can't! (Holds her head as the pain increases.)

Sayer: This is what your father and mother would have wanted, for you to be safe with me and Arcadia. Come on, take my hand. (Lyra takes his hand.) Even though you're not consciously aware of it, this was the right decision for you to make, and you should be proud of that choice. You will the recipient of my powerful brainwashing techniques. Heh… (He and Lyra walk onto the boat where Kyle and other members of the Arcadia Movement are already waiting.)

Sect: (Rushes onto the waterfront.) Lyra! Stop! Come back! (Lyra stops walking, turning around to face Sect.) What's going on! I thought you were staying here!

Lyra: No, I… I made the decision to go back to New Domino City…

Sect: You sure, cuz you don't sound like you made that decision!

Lyra: I… I don't— Look, it's over, I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back!

Sect: What?! You can't go! What about your promise?

Lyra: What promise?

Sect: Huh? Whadya mean "what promise", you literally told me you'd watch me become New Domino City's Director!

Sayer: Director?! Ha! You think a cockroach can become the Director. A nice fantasy you're living, but I'm afraid that's all it is. Let's go. (The boat pulls away from the waterfront.)

Sect: What?! No! Don't go! (Runs after the boat and jumps across to it from the edge of the dock. He almost reaches the ship but his hands slip and he falls into the water, the boat leaving Satellite and letting him drown.)

Sayer: ("Looks like the dragon is dead… Oh well, at least that's one less thing in my way…")

* * *

(Satellite ocean— Sect drowns in the water, but feels a tug on his scarf, pulling him up and out of the water to land. He then feels pressure on his chest and mouth, seeing a blur of Yusei before blacking out.)

* * *

(A week later— Martha's Orphanage, Sect's room.)

Sect: (Opens his eyes.) ("Huh where am I?") (He looks at the ceiling before realising what happened.) Ah! Lyra! (Tries to sit up but is pulled back down from the pain in his body.) Ugh…

Martha: (Enters with Dr. Schmidt.) Well, look who's finally awake.

Sect: Huh? Martha? How'd I get here?

Martha: Surprised? After you fell into the water Yusei dove in to fish you out and brought you back here.

Sect: Yusei?! How is he? Is he hurt?

Dr. Schmidt: Aside from a cold, he's fine.

Sect: I'm glad. Wait, what about Lyra? (The room is filled with a deafening silence) What's wrong? Where is she? How is she doing? Is she okay?

Martha: Calm down, Sect.

Sect: So, she's okay then? When can I see her?

Martha: (Shakes her head.) I'm sorry, Sect.

Sect: What?!

Martha: Sect, Lyra's gone.

Sect: (His eyes widen and he starts to cry.) No… She can't… I… I failed to protect her and… I-I broke my promise, I… No! (Pulls the bed covers off him, trying to get out of bed.) Ow!

Martha: And where do you think you're going, young man? (Puts the covers back on top of Sect.)

Sect: No! Please, Martha, I need to go to New Domino City!

Martha: New Domino City? Why do you need to go there?

Sect: The Arcadia Movement kidnapped Lyra! They took her!

Martha: The Arcadia Movement?

Sect: Yeah, didn't you hear the rumours about missing people a couple of weeks back? Me and Lyra were looking into it and found out that the Arcadia Movement took all of them, and they took Lyra as well! Lemme go to New Domino! Please! I can get her back, she doesn't belong there, you don't know her god father, he's evil! She needs to be here, for us, for me, and our dreams!

Martha: Just calm down, Sect.

Sect: I know you don't believe me… (Curls up into a ball and looks at the wall.) Nobody does when I talk about psychic powers. They always just… shun me out… treat me like a monster. But it's not me who's the monster, it's Arcadia! They're people who want to destroy our homes, and they—

Martha: Calm down, Sect, I believe you.

Sect: Huh?

Martha: It's just that sometimes you really are a reckless child. Trying to do everything by yourself and ending up in a hospital bed. You've got friends that will help you out no matter what, look what Yusei did just for you.

Sect: I guess you're right… I should be grateful to Yusei for helping me out the way he did and all, but look at me, I should be able to help myself.

Martha: And how are you going to do that? By running off to another dangerous place?

Sect: No, I'm helping myself by helping Lyra.

Martha: But there's no point in rushing head-on into danger if you know you could get yourself hurt… or worse!

Sect: Uhh…

Martha: Sometimes you just need to take a step back and look at the problem from a different angle. Take what happened to you last week. You charged straight into something you knew was unsafe without thinking of the consequences for you and your friends...

Sect: I know…

Martha: All I'm saying is that I think this is something you shouldn't handle by yourself. You grew up with Yusei, Crow and Jack, who are like brothers to you, so maybe next time, instead of having them rescue you, you should ask them for help. Need I also remind you of a philosophy Yusei preaches "believe in your friends". There comes a time in everyone's life, where he feels they have to do something reckless. If you've entered that phase, I just want to let you know that your friends are sure to help. (Hands him some sliced apples on a plate.)

Sect: Thank you Martha. (Takes the plate of apple slices from Martha.)

Martha: And one more thing.

Sect: Yeah?

Martha: If you walk out of here before I say you're free to go, I'll beat your butt down to the ground before you take one step out of the house.

Sect: Ehehehe…

Martha: Good luck though, Sect, I have a feeling you're gonna need it.

Sect: Thank you again, Martha… for everything…

* * *

(Arcadia Movement— Testing Lab. Lyra is laid on the mattress, hooked up to some machinery in the room next door to Sayer and Seria. Seria is sat at a control panel with Sayer stood next to her, looking at Lyra.)

Seria: Are you really sure this is a good idea, I mean… taking Lyra's memories away from her?

Sayer: Trust me, Seria, it's what Emisu would have wanted.

Seria: But if she loses the memories of her past, she could forget about her duelling and—

Sayer: (Turns around and opens the door to leave.) It doesn't matter. I'd rather her forget about them anyway, it will save us a lot of trouble in the future.

Seria: But is it okay for her to forget about her parents?

Sayer: (Stops dead in his tracks, he gently rests his hand on the door handle.) Trust me, it'll be better this way.

Seria: I won't be able to control which memories she loses, just the strength of the brainwashing.

Sayer: That's fine. Just so long as she forgets about the past few months of her life, it will be okay. (Exits.)

Seria: ("I'm sorry Caytharia… Emisu…") (She tiredlyleans on the desk in front of her, crying.)

* * *

**A/N: So there you all have it, this is how Lyra left Satellite. I know it kinda sucks but I kept putting myself off from writing this so I'm sorry if the story doesn't flow properly. I also apologise for not including any duels in this one like I did with "Beelze and Brionac" but I find it hard to write duels for Kyle since Dewloren doesn't really fit with his standing deck as well as minor characters like the members of Team Dirty Works (from Reverse of Arcadia) Anyways, hope you all enjoyed reading this little prequel and I hope you look froward to my future stories.**

* * *

**PS: I have a surprise story for you all in 2020 and it's probably not gonna be posted until the end of January/ the start of February but I hope you're excited for it. (It's gonna be the finale to the Lyra and Sect stories that I've been writing.) Although I haven't figured everything out for this massive sequel yet, it ties up a lot of loose ends that were in both "Legend of the Crimson Dragon" and "Evolution of the Crimson Dragon" (and some stuff in this one-shot as well). See ya soon, from LyraKoto. :) ^-^**


End file.
